Mi bella Elma
by K' Dash Ramirez
Summary: Historia exclusivamente hecha en honor al grupo "Kobayashi-san Chi No Maid Dragon Oficial Club de Fans". Tras varios días trabajando juntos, Takiya comienza a relacionarse mas con Elma, derivando en cosas completamente nuevas para la dragona. ¿Que pasará entre estos dos? ¿Lo notarán acaso los demás? ¡¿Qué! ¡¿Tohru intervendrá en todo esto! Quédense aquí y podrán averiguarlo.
1. Secretos de Oficina

Es un nuevo y lindo lunes en la ciudad. Los pequeños van a la escuela, las amas de hogar y sirvientas van por las compras del día y nuestros protagonistas...

-¡Kobayashi! ¡¿Por qué no tengo aún el proyecto de este mes terminado en mi escritorio?!

-Enseguida lo tendrá, jefe.

Ehm, bueno, tal parece que no es un buen día en su trabajo para Kobayashi y compañía...

-Vaya. Parece que hoy el jefe está muy malhumorado, ¿no? -Decía para sí mismo el buen Takiya, quien contemplaba, al igual que todos los presentes, como su compañera recibía mil y un órdenes de su superior.

-Necesitamos urgentemente ese proyecto, Kobayashi. ¡Date prisa! -Ordenaba el hombre desesperadamente.

-Trabajo lo más rápido que puedo, señor -Respondía Kobayashi sin dejar de teclear a una velocidad impresionante.

-Y apenas inicia el mes. Me pregunto cómo serán los siguientes días -pensó en voz alta Takiya, justo cuando una compañera en especial pasaba por su lugar.

-¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo, Takiya? -Pregunta la chica de cabellos violeta.

-Oh, señorita Elma. No noté que se encontraba cerca -Se excusó él, mirándola para continuar.

-¿Qué pasa hoy con nuestro jefe?

-No mucho, realmente. Por lo visto, hay un nuevo proyecto en proceso muy importante. Por ello el jefe presiona tanto a Kobayashi este día -Explicó Takiya, mientras ambos seguían observando la urgencia de su jefe.

-Ya veo. Kobayashi es una persona sumamente fuerte. Cualquier otro humano no podría soportar tantas demandas como ella. Realmente la admiro por ello.

¡Oigan, ustedes dos! ¡Regresen a trabajar ahora mismo! -Gritó su jefe apuntando a Takiya, que se concentró nuevamente en su monitor, y a Elma, quien se fue corriendo hacia su ordenador lo más rápido y cómicamente posible.

-Si, en definitiva será un mes agobiante -Agregó para sí mismo Takiya antes de volver a teclear.

 **Más tarde ese día...**

¡Ah! Pero qué día. Mi cabeza me está matando -Se quejaba Kobayashi, caminando junto a su amigo Takiya tras cerrar su turno laboral.

-Sí que debió serlo. Todos en la tarde notamos la presión que te hacían por el nuevo proyecto -Dijo él con un tono divertido.

-Es el proyecto más grande de este mes, Takiya. Por eso el jefe me pidió terminarlo rápido.

-Así que eso era. Aún así, pienso que pudo ahorrarse sus gritos.

Mientras rumbo al elevador, una voz interrumpe su plática.

-¡Kobayashi! ¡Takiya!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Kobayashi, volteando para ver quién los llamaba.

-Es usted, señorita Elma -Saludó Takiya al notar que la dragona se acercaba a ellos.

-Kobayashi, Takiya. Qué bueno que pude alcanzarlos. Creí por un momento que ya se habían ido.

-Descuida. Aún seguimos aquí -respondió amable Kobayashi justo cuando el ascensor llegaba por ellos.

-Entonces, Kobayashi, señorita Elma, ¿alguna de ustedes tiene planes para esta noche? -preguntó Takiya mientras descendían en el elevador.

-¿Planes? Que yo recuerde no tengo ninguno esta noche -Contestó Kobayashi, mientras trataba de recordar si realmente no había planeado algo al llegar a casa.

-Bueno, a decir verdad, yo tampoco tengo algo qué hacer esta noche. Podríamos ir a comprar algo delicioso para comer -Respondió Elma, saboreando en su mente el dulce sabor de diversos alimentos.

-Tú solo piensas en comer -Dijo Kobayashi, mirando un poco extraña las expresiones de Elma.

-Bien. Entonces podríamos salir a beber un poco y disfrutar algún bocadillo. -Takiya miró hacia Elma al decir esto. Detalle que notó Kobayashi -¿Qué dicen?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los tres amigos caminaron hacia la salida.

-Por mí no habría problema. Podríamos, incluso, ir a mi casa para ello -Retomó Kobayashi ante la idea de Takiya.

-Genial, Kobayashi. Suena excelente. Señorita Elma, ¿Qué opina usted?

Takiya miró de nuevo a Elma de una manera directa. Kobayashi volvió a notar ese detalle con una mirada curiosa. Sin embargo, no logró detectar que alguien más se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¿Eh...? Ehm, bueno... Yo... -titubeó Elma. Kobayashi tenía una cara de completo asombro tras ello. ¿Acaso Elma se mostraba nerviosa? -eh, yo...

-¡Kobayashi! ¡Deténgase ahí ahora mismo! -Gritó su jefe, quién caminaba directo hacia el trío -¡Es urgente que venga usted conmigo a mi oficina!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si mi turno ya ha terminado! -Contestó ella molesta. Sus amigos solo veían su reacción.

-Es indispensable que vuelva usted, Kobayashi. Sin contar que se le pagara al triple cada segundo extra que se quedé.

-¡Ah, ni hablar! Tal parece que cualquier plan conmigo ha sido cancelado. -Se quejó Kobayashi, mirando de nuevo a sus compañeros -Lo siento Takiya, Elma, pero debo rechazar la invitación. Quizás para la próxima podré.

-Está bien, Kobayashi. Ve, el jefe no tiene pinta de ser paciente en estos momentos -contestó Takiya, regalándole una sonrisa junto a sus palabras. Elma se mantuvo un poco en silencio.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana -Se despidió Kobayashi a la par que caminaba hacia el ascensor nuevamente.

Takiya suspiró antes de mirar hacia su, ahora, acompañante.

-Bueno, señorita Elma. Tal parece que solo quedamos usted y yo. Entonces, ¿aceptaría usted mi invitación?

"¿S-su invitación...?" pensó Elma ante la pregunta. Pareciera que el tiempo se hubiese detenido para ella "T-Takiya me está haciendo una invitación para comer esta noche... Sé que él es un simple humano que labora con mi maestra Kobayashi y conmigo, pero... ¿Por qué me siento nerviosa...?"

-¿Uh? ¿Señorita Elma? -Preguntó Takiya al notar que la dragona se encontraba temblando con los ojos cerrados frente a él -¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Eh? Oh, sí, sí. Claro que me encuentro muy bien, Takiya, pero qué clase de preguntas haces, jajaja... -Contestó rápida y nerviosamente Elma, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-De acuerdo, menos mal. Entonces, ¿aceptaría mi invitación?

-Ehm, bueno, yo... Ehm... -Elma volvió a balbucear, tratando de buscar alguna excusa para evitar la salida con él -! Oh, cierto! Olvidé que prometí a Lucoa ayudarle para... para... ¡Comprar un regalo para Shota, ya que pronto será su cumpleaños! Sí, eso era...

-Ya veo. Bueno, espero correr con más suerte la próxima vez -respondió Takiya sin bajar sus ánimos. Elma seguía un poco nerviosa al mirarlo - Entonces creo que esta noche me quedaré hasta tarde jugando videojuegos con Fafnir.

-Si. Siento mucho que no pudiéramos salir juntos... ¡Con Kobayashi, tú y yo, me refiero! -Se disculpó ella. Ambos se hallaban ya en la acera de la calle.

-Descuide, señorita Elma. No siempre se puede salir con quienes quieres. Bueno, creo que es hora de partir. Nos vemos, señorita Elma -Se despidió Takiya, regalando una amplia sonrisa hacia la dragona, quien se quedó inmóvil ante tal gesto.

-Adiós... Takiya... -Dijo en voz baja Elma, mirando como su compañero se alejaba de ese lugar.

Mientras ello ocurría, un grito de chica hacia retumbar los vidrios del edificio.

 **-¡¿Qué me haga cargo del proyecto...?!**


	2. Dudas, dudas y más dudas

Era ya de noche en la ciudad. El ambiente se respiraba tranquilo y fresco, perfecto para despreocuparse y descansar. Sin embargo, no era esa la sensación de cierta dragona de cabello rubio. Ya era algo tarde y su amada no regresaba del trabajo. 

-¿Oh, qué haré? -Se decía Tohru a sí misma, sentada en una silla del pequeño comedor de la casa, mirando incesante la puerta -Kobayashi no suele tardar tanto en el trabajo. Si ella aceptara viajar sobre mi cada que se dirige y vuelve de su trabajo, esto no pasaría. 

Los segundos pasaban y la dragona se mantenía a la espera. Pareciera que, incluso, un enorme reloj de péndulo estuviera sonando lentamente junto a la dragona, denotando más su preocupación con cada "tac" que éste pudiera provocar. 

De pronto, el corazón y la mirada de Tohru se iluminaron, pues la puerta había sonado. Con prisa y emoción, ella fue a abrir la puerta, dispuesta a recibir con brazos abiertos a su amada. 

-¡Bienvenida de vuelta, Kobayashi...! -Exclamó con mucho cariño Tohru, teniendo los ojos cerrados para darle más énfasis a su felicidad -Te estuve esperando todo este... Eh? 

Al abrir los ojos, Tohru se sorprendió por la persona frente a ella. Su expresión cambió por una de completa duda. 

-¿Elma? ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí a esta hora? ¡¿Acaso planeas robarme a mi Kobayashi?! 

-¿Eh? No, nada de eso. Yo no haría algo así, Tohru -Contestó Elma apresuradamente ante tales acusaciones. 

-Entonces, ¿a qué debo tu visita? 

-Ehm... B-bueno, yo -Elma titubeó un poco, tocándose ambos dedos índice a la par que respondía -yo me preguntaba si podía p-pedirte un favor, Tohru... 

-¿Un favor? -La chica rubia miró con sorpresa a su compañera por algunos segundos. Siendo ambas antiguas rivales, era por demás extraño imaginar que algo como esto pudiera pasar. 

-Bueno, si es molestia, yo podría... -Dijo la dragona peli morada, incómoda por la mirada fija de Tohru. 

-No, descuida. No hay ningún problema por ello. Es solo que me sorprende esta situación. No imaginé que algo así podría pasar. Es todo. 

-Ya veo. A mí tampoco me pareció sencillo decidir ello, pero si te sientes incómoda con esto... 

-Oh, no. Adelante. Adentro podremos hablar. 

Ambas entraron a la casa, tomando Elma asiento en el sillón mientras que Tohru servía un poco de té. 

-Y bien, Elma. ¿Cuál es el favor del qué me comentaste? -Preguntó la rubia al llegar con las tazas de ambas. 

-Tohru. ¡Debo preguntarte algo importante! -Exclamó Elma, mirando con seriedad a su anfitriona. 

Tohru miro a Elma a los ojos, tratando de ver la intención de Elma. Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambas, el cual fue roto con un suspiro de la dragona de cabellos morados. 

-Tohru. Dime, ¿qué piensas acerca de Kobayashi? 

-Bueno. Yo amo a Kobayashi por completo. Ella fue quién me salvó la vida y quién me ha permitido vivir de manera especial nuevas aventuras siendo su sirviente -contestó ella con alegría, recordando sus primeros días viviendo con su amada. 

-Ya veo. ¿Ella es tan importante para ti? 

-¡Es lo más importante para mí! Yo daría todo por protegerla y ser feliz junto a ella. 

-¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de Kobayashi? 

-Bueno. Recuerdo que yo estaba descansando en una montaña, resignada a morir a causa de una espada de los Dioses, cuando apareció Kobayashi. Ella había bebido aquella noche y, pese a que yo no quería saber más de los humanos, ella me salvó. Aquella noche descubrí algo especial en ella. Algo que me agradó bastante. Y cuando ella me hizo esa invitación... 

-¡¿Una invitación?! -Interrumpió Elma a una ensoñada Tohru, algo nerviosa por lo último dicho. 

¿Eh? Si, Kobayashi me hizo una invitación que me gustó muchísimo. Y eso fue lo que me trajo aquí -Explicó Tohru, aún confundida por la expresión de su compañera. 

-¿U-una invitación...? E-entonces, t-tú aceptaste su invitación y por eso ahora v-vives con ella... 

-Si, pero fue por que ella me lo pidió. 

-¿Te pidió vivir con ella? -preguntó Elma, cambiando su expresión de "espantada" a "confundida" 

-Sí. Realmente ella me pidió ser su sirviente y ayudarla, viviendo junto a ella. 

-Puff, ya veo -Elma suspiró con alivio tras entender de qué clase de "invitación" hablaba Tohru, y prosiguió -Desde entonces te ha gustado Kobayashi, ¿cierto? 

-Así es. La amo más que a todo en este mundo. 

-¿Y cómo sabes si a un huma... si a ella le gustas? 

Tohru estuvo a punto de responder, pero se quedó en silencio. Ahora que recordaba, ella siempre ha confesado su amor a Kobayashi cada que tiene oportunidad de ello, pero nunca ha recibido una respuesta similar por parte de ella. Incluso Kanna recibe muestras de cariño y felicitaciones de su parte, pero a ella no le toca nada de ello. 

Mientras Tohru pensaba en ello, mágicamente la puerta de la casa se abría por alguien conocida por ambas dragonas. 

-Regresé a casa -avisó una cansada Kobayashi, descalzándose para ingresar -¿eh? Hay otro par de zapatos. Parece que tenemos visitas a esta hora... 

-Bienvenida de vuelta, Kobayashi -Saludó Tohru, dirigiéndose donde ella. Hoy tenemos una deliciosa cena que tu paladar amará por completo. 

-Tohru, creo que hoy... Oh... -Kobayashi se detuvo frente a la cocina, notando que en la sala se hallaba Elma. No era habitual tener visitas a esa hora. 

-Bienvenida, maestra Kobayashi. Muy buenas noches. 

-Elma. Qué sorpresa. ¿Qué te trae esta noche a nuestro hogar? Creí que saldrías con Takiya -Preguntó Kobayashi, sentándose en una de las sillas de su comedor. Por su parte, Tohru calentaba la cena para Kobayashi. 

-B-bueno, yo, ehm... yo... Yo no tenía muchas ganas de salir esta noche, es todo -contestó apresurada ella, evidentemente nerviosa. 

-Pero si tú misma sugeriste lo de ir a comer -comentó Kobayashi, sin creer la excusa de la dragona. 

-Oh, no. Olvidaba eso... -Elma titubeó en voz baja, buscando algo con lo que pudiera zafarse de esa pregunta -Fue... Fue... ¡Ah, sí! No pude ir con Takiya por que quería visitar a mi Amiga Tohru. ¡Si, eso fue! 

-¡¿Amiga?! 

Tohru dejó caer un plato accidentalmente. ¿Había escuchado bien? Elma. La dragona con quien peleaba a muerta hace pocos siglos. ¿La misma Elma le acaba de llamar "amiga"? 

-Y, bueno... Miren la hora. Creo que debo irme ya. Es muy tarde -dijo Elma, aún nerviosa y apresurada, dirigiéndose a la salida. 

-De acuerdo, Elma -Kobayashi la miró fijamente mientras le hablaba. Había algo en sus palabras que obviamente no cuadraba, pero la dejaría ir por hoy -Ve con cuidado. 

Elma se detuvo en la cocina mirando hacia la puerta. Tohru seguía ahí, sin salir de su impresión. 

-Umm, Tohru... -Le llamó Elma, sin dirigirle la mirada. 

-¿si...? 

-Gracias por ayudarme esta noche... 

Elma continuó rumbo a la salida mientras Tohru continuó en sus pensamientos. 

-Tohru, ¿te encuentras bien? -Preguntó Kobayashi, quien estaba ya frente a ella sin que lo haya notado. 

-S-si, descuida, Kobayashi. No es nada grave. 

-La visita de Elma te dejó con dudas, ¿cierto? 

-Si... Ella está actuando raro. Generalmente recurre a ti cuando tiene dudas sobre el mundo humano y eso suele molestarme. Pero hoy incluso me llamó amiga... -Respondió Tohru, mirando la olla calentarse mientras platicaban. 

-Parece que vivir con humanos surte un efecto raro en los dragones. 

-Pero el mío fue para bien. Yo amo a Kobayashi y vivo para satisfacerte como tu esclava sexual -explicó Tohru, usando un tono sensual en su última oración. 

-¿Cuántas veces debo decir que eso no pasará? 

-Pero sabes que puedes hacerlo conmigo cuando quieras. 

-¡Oye! No, Espera... 

Tohru se lanzó hacia Kobayashi con los brazos abiertos, quedando ambas accidentalmente en el suelo, generando una de sus clásicas "riñas" inofensivas entre ambas. 

"Me pregunto si los humanos demuestran sus gustos con invitaciones" Se preguntó Elma camino a su casa a la par que Kobayashi y Tohru terminaron abrazadas en el piso de su hogar.


	3. Una mañana reflexiva

Es otro agradable día en la ciudad. El cielo está despejado, el Sol brilla en lo más alto y los días de Enero llegan a su fin. Todo luce perfecto. Sin embargo, no todo parecía así para una linda dragona de cabellos morados, quien se hallaba tecleando sin parar en su trabajo. Le costó mucho, pero ahora es capaz de hacer todo lo que un humano promedio realizaba en ese lugar.

"Una invitación..." pensaba Elma en su lugar, escribiendo un código en su computador "No... No solo fue una invitación...

"Tohru se enamoró de Kobayashi a raíz de una invitación. Pero ella no debía invitarla sin un propósito... ¿Será que a mi maestra Kobayashi le guste realmente Tohru? Y si es así, entonces y-yo... ¿yo le gusto a Takiya?"

Elma cerró los ojos, nerviosa por la idea. No sería posible que una locura así fuera real.

"¿Pero qué tonterías pienso? ¿Cómo sería posible que un humano se interese por un dragón? Eso sería absurdo...

Elma se concentró un momento en la pantalla, ignorando sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar escuchar la plática de dos compañeros junto a ella.

-¡Es verdad, Nagano! La señorita Sora, de la florería, aceptó mi invitación para salir -Exclamó alegre uno de ellos.

-¡Grandioso, Kiba! Me alegra mucho que lo hayas conseguido. Se ve que realmente le gustaste -le felicitó su amigo, dándole un pequeño golpe con el codo, resaltando su comentario.

-¡Si! Ninguna chica aceptaría una invitación si no estuviera interesada en el chico. Y yo he ganado la lotería con esta hazaña, jajaja -Festejaba Kiba con una notoria sonrisa y con un ánimo más que radiante.

Elma quedó helada al escuchar la plática. ¿Esos dos humanos hablarán enserio?

"¡Lo sabía! La invitación de un humano es para enamorar a una chica" -Pensó ella, sin darse cuenta del notorio sonrojo de sus mejillas -Por eso Kobayashi invitó a Tohru a vivir a su casa. Pero, entonces, eso significa que Takiya... "

En ese momento, todo al rededor de Elma se volvió oscuro, notándose un poco asustada ante su, entre comillas, descubrimiento.

"¡No! Todo esto debe ser un malentendido mío. Quizás Takiya me invitó solo por ser una compañera suya y de Kobayashi. Si, quizás solo fue eso y yo esté confundiendo las cosas. Así de simple."

Elma se tranquilizó y retomó su trabajo. El tema le distrajo tanto que no notó que alguien le estaba llamando.

-Si. Creo que deberé dejar de lado el tema y concentrarme en recibir el pago lo antes posible... -Se decía a sí misma en un tono audible, sin darse cuenta de ello.

-Elma... -llamó una voz familiar para ella.

-... Y así pagar el alquiler junto a toda esa comida sabrosa de este mundo...

-Elma -le volvió a llamar, acercándose a ella.

-Creo que deberé alejarme unos días de todo. Así podría aclarar mi mente y quitar esa idea de gustarle a...

-Espera... ¿gustarle a alguien? -Dijo nuevamente su compañera, llamando la atención de la peli morada.

-¿M-maestra Kobayashi...?

El rostro de Elma se volvió blanco por el asombro. Se dio cuenta muy tarde que habló en voz alta.

-Hablabas sobre gustarle a alguien, ¿no es así, Elma? -Preguntó Kobayashi, mirando directamente a la dragona.

-Eh... B-bueno, yo no dije algo así... Y-yo, yo más hablaba de... de... ¡comida! Comida, que me gusta mucho -contestó Elma, ampliamente nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Eso es nuevo. Como sea, dejaremos eso para después. Por ahora quiero que vengas conmigo, Elma -dijo Kobayashi, tomando su tono habitual.

-¿Eh? ¿Ir contigo, Kobayashi?

-Si. El jefe quiere hablar contigo.

-D-de acuerdo... Vamos, Kobayashi...

Elma se levantó de su asiento y siguió a Kobayashi a la oficina principal, dónde su jefe ya las esperaba.

-Kobayashi, Joui. Tardaron bastante -Regaño su superior en cuanto ellas ingresaron.

-Lo siento, señor Magotsuchi. Pero ya estamos aquí -Se excusó Kobayashi, invitando a Elma a tomar asiento.

 **Mientras tanto, en casa de Kobayashi...**

Tohru se encontraba recostada en el sofá de la cama, disfrutando un ligero descanso tras limpiar profundamente cada rincón de la casa.

-¡Listo! ¡Ahora toda la casa está reluciente! -Festejó la chica rubia, estirando sus brazos para relajarse en su cómoda postura. -Y ahora, a disfrutar de un momento de paz para mí.

Tohru encendió el televisor con ánimos. Últimamente había encontrado programas interesantes que le llamaron la atención, pero parecía que hoy era incapaz de encontrarlos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde dejaron mis programas favoritos? -preguntó un poco molesta, cambiando por lapsos el canal. Ya sin opción alguna, comenzó a curiosear entre esta nueva programación.

-Canal 7... No lo entiendo... ¿Qué hace ese anciano entre todas las rocas? Habla algo sobre ser un maestro de peleas, pero no va más allá de usar técnicas complejas y sin sentido... -comentó la dragona, aún sin comprender el programa -seguramente este programa debe ser el favorito de Takiya. Hay un pelinegro peleando también, pero parece aburrido...

-Veamos... Canal 6... ¿Caballeros? Esos niños no tienen nada de caballeros. Los verdaderos llevan armaduras más protectoras y no se abrazaban para salvarse la vida -prosiguió Tohru con otro programa, quitándolo de inmediato tras la comparativa de sus protagonistas. -A este paso, solo falta que pasen a un chico hecho de goma o a otro con una maldición de un zorro peligroso...

Ella continuó viendo y destrozando más programas famosos de TV hasta que uno la atrapó. En él, los protagonistas eran una chica y un chico, quienes se llevaron demasiado bien desde que se conocieron, pero ambos se amaban sin saberlo a consciencia. Nuestra dragona miró atentamente, llegando hasta el clímax de la historia.

-¿Uh? La chica sigue ahí, pese a todo lo que el chico le hizo sufrir por su frialdad... P-pero ella lo ama y no se da por vencida. ¿Por qué me resulta tan familiar?

Se levantó ella, sentándose a la mitad del sofá, recordando algunos momentos con Kobayashi.

-Ahora que lo pienso, yo amo a Kobayashi, pero aunque yo se lo digo cada que tengo oportunidad, ella no parece corresponderme...

En la TV, el chico del programa hablaba con su compañera, explicando su rara manera de amar. Tohru miró atentamente la escena.

-El chico parece confesarse... Kobayashi hizo algo similar aquella semana que Elma llegó a este mundo. Ahí me mostró un lado delicado de ella. ¿Es posible que realmente ella me corresponda?

Los chicos del programa se dieron un cálido beso tras una emotiva confesión bajo la lluvia.

-Quizás deba insistir en que ella coma mi cola. O también podría hacerle algún detalle que a ella le guste. Lo mejor para esto sería consultar con Lucoa. Ella sabe mucho de humanos y podría ayudarme con esto.

Y así, Tohru no perdió más tiempo y llamó por teléfono a su amiga. Con su consejo, ella podría conquistar a Kobayashi finalmente.

 **Volviendo a la oficina.**

-Y eso es todo, señorita Joui. El proyecto será de total importancia para nuestra empresa -explicó su jefe, tras una larga explicación de tan importante trabajo.

-Entonces, ¿yo estaré trabajando en algo tan grande? -preguntó Elma, sorprendida por la idea de hacer algo de esa magnitud.

-En efecto, señorita Joui. Hemos notado su evolución laboral desde su primer día con nosotros. Por ello, Kobayashi ha solicitado su ayuda para esto.

-¿Eso es cierto, K-Kobayashi? -preguntó Elma mirando con sorpresa a su maestra. Se sentía grandioso el solo pensar que ella la consideraba tan capaz como para ayudarle en esta ocasión.

-Así es -contestó la chica de lentes, acercándose a ella -El señor Magotsuchi me puso a cargo del proyecto y me pidió a las mejores personas para ayudar. Por eso estás aquí.

Elma casi llora de la emoción. Con una mirada tierna y sumamente feliz, ella aceptó apoyar a su maestra con todo el trabajo que pudiera.

-Bien. Entonces, vamos. Te mostraré el lugar dónde trabajaremos.

La dragoncita asintió y siguió a Kobayashi hacia su nueva locación. La emoción la llenaba de energía y felicidad. Sin poder aguantarlo, dejó escapar unas palabras.

-Maestra Kobayashi... ¡Muchas gracias!

-¿Eh? Pero si no debes agradecerme, Elma. Tú misma te ganaste ese puesto por ti esfuerzo. Tarde o temprano pasaría.

Elma sonrió aún más tras escuchar a su maestra. Insistió con los agradecimientos poco más durante el camino. Kobayashi respondió cada comentario de su compañera.

De pronto, Kobayashi se detuvo frente a una puerta de las oficinas exclusivas del edificio.

-Bien. Llegamos. De ahora en adelante, ambas trabajaremos en esta oficina hasta acabar el trabajo -Explicó la chica humana, invitando a su compañera para pasar.

-Pero, Kobayashi... Dime, ¿a quién más escogiste para este proyecto? -preguntó Elma, entrando a la sala. De inmediato miró los ordenadores del interior, notando con horror algo impactante.

-Oh. Kobayashi. Finalmente llegaron. Será un honor trabajar contigo y, ahora, con la señorita Elma. -saludó el chico muy amablemente, regalando una sonrisa a la peli morada.

-¡¿T-Takiya...?!


	4. ¡Una idea fantástica!

-¡¿Takiya?! -Preguntó la peli morada, muy sorprendida por ver que su compañero se hallaba en aquella oficina.

-Así es -contestó Kobayashi con calma -El es uno de nuestros mejores elementos, por lo que no podía faltar en un proyecto como este.

-Y-ya veo... ¿Eso quiere decir que todos los días estaremos juntos? -Preguntó nerviosamente Elma, tratando de evitar el contacto visual con Takiya.

-No del todo -contestó Kobayashi -Yo me ocuparé de supervisar todo el proyecto, por lo que no podré estar junto a ustedes gran parte del día. Pero, me parece que tú estarás en el equipo de la base de datos, junto a Takiya.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿E-es enserio, maestra Kobayashi?

-¿Eh? ¿Hay algún problema por ello, Elma?

Kobayashi miró fijamente a la dragona tras la pregunta. Su comportamiento no era nada normal. La notaba temerosa y tímida, y eso le causaba una inexplicable curiosidad.

-No, no es nada, Kobayashi. E-es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a... a relacionarme mucho con otros humanos del trabajo. -Contestó Elma, tratando de sonar lo más honesta posible pese a sus ligeros titubeos.

Kobayashi siguió analizando con la mirada a su compañera. Sentía que algo no cuadraba, pero no tenía algo en qué basarse. Tras unos segundos, ella soltó un ligero suspiro y dijo lo siguiente.

-Bueno, en ese caso no habrá que preocuparse tanto por ello, Elma. Solo habrá cuatro personas trabajando en la misma área que tú. Además ya conoces a Takiya. Si llegas a tener alguna duda, él podrá resolverla.

Elma giró la vista hacia aquel el recién nombrado, notando cómo se concentraba de nuevo en su computador.

-D-de acuerdo, maestra Kobayashi. Tú me has escogido para este trabajo y, cómo parte de la facción del bien, cumpliré con tu mandato -exclamó Elma con seriedad.

-Eso sonó muy forzado -contestó la pelirroja, con su clásico tono serio, pero indiferente. -Cómo sea. Debo volver a la oficina anterior. El señor Magotsuchi y yo debemos traer a los últimos trabajadores de este proyecto.

-Pero, no me has explicado eso de las bases de datos, Kobayashi.

-Descuida. Recuerda que estarás junto a Takiya. Él te explicará qué deben hacer.

Y así, Kobayashi, salió de aquella habitación, dejando a nuestra dragona nerviosa y confundida ante el nuevo proyecto. No es que no supiera hacer lo que Kobayashi le pidió, sino que la presencia de Takiya le provocaba mil pensamientos raros.

Aún de pie junto a la puerta, Elma miró el lugar vacío junto a Takiya, caminando resignada a aquella dirección.

"Definitivamente, este es el día más raro que he pasado en este mundo humano" Pensó para sí misma, tomando asiento y reuniendo valor para hablar con su compañero.

 **Por otro lado...**

El timbre sonaba en casa de Kobayashi. Tohru, quién estaba en la cocina, salió de inmediato para recibir su visita.

-Buenos días, Tohru. -Saludó su voluminosa amiga en cuanto abrió la puerta.

-¡Lucoa! Pasa, te estaba esperando.

Ambas chicas pasaron a la sala, relajándose un poco con una taza de té preparado por la anfitriona.

-Bien, Tohru. Cuéntame, ¿cuál era esa duda que tenías? -Preguntó Lucoa con toda tranquilidad.

-¿Eh? Oh, sí. Verás, Lucoa. Últimamente he pensado varias maneras de conquistar a Kobayashi. Cosas como cocinarle mi cola de formas deliciosas, mostrarle mi afecto en cada oportunidad que tengo con ella e, incluso, he lavado en secreto su ropa más íntima con mi saliva. Pero nada de ello parece funcionar.

-Vaya, creí que Kobayashi adoraría la ropa limpia de esa manera. ¿Segura que lamiste cada una de sus prendas, hasta sus calcetas, Tohru?

-¡Sobre todo las calcetas! –Respondió ella, levantándose ligeramente de su asiento al hablar –Toda su ropa la he limpiado con todo mi amor, pero Kobayashi parece no darse de cuenta de mis intentos por conquistarla.

-Vamos, Tohru. No bajes el ánimo. Estoy segura que Kobayashi te quiere mucho –alentó Lucoa, dejando su té en la pequeña mesa de la sala para acercarse a su amiga –Recuerda que los humanos tienen maneras distintas de demostrar su afecto a otros seres.

-¿Otras maneras?

-Así es –afirmó Lucoa –Por lo que he aprendido los últimos meses, los humanos demuestran su cariño según su personalidad. Algunos lo hace de manera apasiona, otros de forma discreta y callada y otros más se ponen nerviosos cuando algo así se les pone muy cerca...

Al tiempo que Lucoa decía ello, lejos de allí, una linda chica de cabellos morados interrumpió unos segundos su trabajo por un repentino estornudo.

-Ya entiendo –retomó Tohru –Justo hoy en la TV vi como un chico confesaba su amor a su amada en una escena muy dramática. Pero no creo que Kobayashi quiera una confesión así...

-Kobayashi es más del tipo "reservado" en su forma de ser. Puede que ella necesite un poco más de tiempo para aceptar sus sentimientos por ti.

-Sí, ella es justo así. Parece que tendré que esperar hasta que ese momento pase –afirmó Tohru, recostándose boca abajo en la alfombra, como resignándose a que debería esperar demasiado tiempo.

-Sí, podrías esperar todo eso... o, podemos usar un pequeño detonante –Sugirió Lucoa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tohru se levantó al instante al escuchar ello, preguntando a su amiga si algo así era posible en este mundo.

-Es más sencillo de lo que crees. Los humanos lo llaman "Día de san Valentín"...

-¿"Día de San Valentín"? –Preguntó Tohru confundida. Ella investigaba algunas festividades humanas para pasarlas con Kobayashi, pero nunca escuchó de algo así.

-Así es. Se trata de un día del año en el que puedes dar un presente a las personas que más quieres, pero en las parejas se convierte en un momento perfecto para confesar su mutuo amor con un obsequio, una cena romántica o algo especial para ambos.

-¡Lucoa, eres brillante! –Exclamó Tohru muy energética, tomando a su amiga por los hombros – ¡Esa es la oportunidad ideal para confesar mi amor por Kobayashi y ser correspondida!

-Por supuesto, Tohru. Pero tendremos que planear bien qué harás aquel día, ya que faltan algunas semanas para esa fecha.

-¿Enserio? ¿En qué fecha es ese "San Valentín"?

-Se festeja cada catorce de Febrero. Y nos queda casi un mes para que ese día llegue.

-Ya veo. Entonces todo lo posible para prepararme antes de esa fecha. ¡Muchas gracias, Lucoa!

-Es todo un placer Tohru, no debes agradecerlo.

Y así, ambas dragonas sonrieron con una mirada cómplice. El día era muy joven y debían comenzar a planear el San Valentín perfecto para Kobayashi. ¿Sería que, finalmente, Kobayashi acepte sus sentimientos por Tohru de esa manera? Era algo por lo que Tohru estaría dispuesta a averiguar...


	5. ¿Yo le gusto?

**_Por otro lado..._**

Nuestra linda Elma se enfocaba en su labor. Hacerse cargo de una base de datos de la empresa era algo sumamente importante, pero agotador. Pese a ello, le agradaba la idea de haber sido escogida por Kobayashi para esta tarea. Le hacía sentir muy importante.

"¡Con este ritmo, Kobayashi sin lugar a dudas estará sumamente orgullosa de mi!" pensaba ella con una amplia sonrisa, sin dejar de teclear en ningún momento.

Ella continuó mirando su ordenador al ritmo de las teclas. Sin embargo, había algo que le ponía de nervios. Junto a ella se hallaba Takiya, aquel compañero que la invitó a salir apenas el día anterior.

"Es cierto. Takiya está justo a mi izquierda..." pensaba Elma, mirando de reojo al antes mencionado. "y también parece muy concentrado en el proyecto. Se ve que él es muy dedicado en estas cuestiones..."

Sin darse cuenta, Elma dejó de presionar las teclas de su ordenador, enfocando aún más sus ojos en él.

"Me pregunto si estará pensando en lo de anoche... Si él de verdad tiene algún interés en mi..."

Las mejillas de Elma se ruborizó un poco y su pulso aceleró. Pensar en algo así la hizo sentirse de manera extraña.

-¿Uh? ¿Señorita Elma, se encuentra usted bien? -preguntó un preocupado Takiya, notando la mirada de su compañera sobre él.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, aún sin reaccionar del todo ante la pregunta del chico. De golpe, su rostro adoptó un tono rojizo por completo y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

-¡¿T-Takiya?!

-Así es, señorita Elma. Dígame, ¿hay algo sobre lo que tenga duda? -Insistió él, acercándose más a la sonrojada dragona.

-Eh... B-bueno, yo... Yo no... -titubeó sin saber qué responder. ¿Cómo era posible que un humano la pusiera de ese modo?

-Vale. No hay de qué apenarse, señorita Elma. Yo le ayudaré en todo lo que usted necesite.

Takiya se acercó a ella sobre su silla mientras Elma solo pudo quedarse congelada tras sus palabras.

-Echaré un vistazo, señorita Elma. Enseguida resolveremos el inconveniente.

Mientras él revisaba la PC, Elma no pudo evitar pensar que Takiya era muy considerado con ella, o al menos así le pareció en ese momento.

"Primero me invitó a salir y ahora me ayuda sin que se lo pida... Takiya es muy amable... A-aunque, bueno, no es que no quisiera el apoyo de alguien en momentos así, pero... "

-Ya veo. Aquí está el problema -afirmó Takiya, sacando de su trance a Elma.

-¿Eh?

-¡Aquí está! -dijo él, señalando un renglón en la pantalla -Esta celda no tiene configurada de manera correcta la fórmula. Es distinta a la del resto de su columna. Es por ello que no está quedando correcta esta parte del archivo...

-¿E-enserio? -Preguntó Elma, apenas percatándose de su error. Apenada, bajó un poco su mirada.

-Descuide, señorita Elma. Es normal tener esta clase de errores en nuestra área. Suele ser muy estresante revisar cada uno de los datos, pero para ello podemos apoyarnos entre compañeros.

Takiya le regaló una sonrisa tras corregir el error. Elma no supo qué decir, en cambio, una tímida sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios.

-G-gracias, Takiya...

-No hay de qué, señorita Elma. Yo le estaré apoyando en todo lo que necesite.

En ese momento ambos continuaron con sus respectivas labores, notándose en Elma su tímida sonrisa tomar un tamaño mayor. Si alguien la conociera, diría que comió algún dulce delicioso, pero su motivo era sumamente diferente en esta ocasión.

 ** _Más tarde ese día_**

Ya todos los integrantes del equipo élite de la empresa estaban en sus áreas respectivas. Cualquiera pensaría que sería algo de unidad y excelencia, pero no fue del todo así. Quiénes estaban a cargo del desarrollo de la interfaz dieron algunos ejemplos de cómo funcionaría su programa, pero contaba con varios errores y ello generó molestia para el señor Magotsuchi. Los encargados del diseño visual estaban discutiendo entre ellos para determinar cómo hacer una vista más profesional y práctica del producto, mientras Kobayashi era agobiada por el equipo de programación, a los cuáles tuvo que escribir en múltiples ocasiones el código principal que usarían y las funciones que brindaría el programa. Sin lugar a dudas, aquella oficina que al principio era algo pacífica ahora era más ruidosa que el mismo distrito comercial en día de pago.

El estrés se respiraba por todos lados y nuestra dragona peli morada era una de tantas víctimas de ello.

"¿Por qué los humanos deben hacer tanto ruido hoy? casi siempre están callados. ¡No entiendo este comportamiento!" Se decía a sí misma Elma, con un una pequeña vena marcándose a un costado de su frente. Pese a ser de la facción del orden y buscar la paz entre ambos mundos, debía admitir que en ésta ocasión realmente estaba molesta.

"¿Cómo soportan los humanos un trato como éste? ¿Qué acaso no tienen algo con lo que uno pueda relajarse?"

De repente, entre tanto escándalo, Elma logró escuchar una tranquila voz llamándola.

-Psst, psst. Señorita Elma.

-¿T-Takiya?

-Si, señorita Elma. Acérquese -invitó él, haciendo señas con su mano para enfatizar sus palabras.

Elma se sonrojó un poco. No había dejado sus pensamientos sobre la invitación de Takiya, pero prefería estar de nervios con él a seguir escuchando los reclamos del Sr. Magotsuchi.

-Me parece que ya es hora de salir -susurró él en cuanto Elma estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-¿Enserio? Creí que era aún temprano. No veo a los demás apresurados por la salida.

-Así es, pero ellos llegaron más tarde al trabajo, señorita Elma. Por lo visto nos darán mañana un horario fijo para todos en el proyecto. -Explicó él, cerrando a la par todos los programas en su PC -Eso sin contar que nuestro jefe está casi explotando contra varios equipos.

-Ya veo. Entonces por hoy podremos salir en cuanto haya terminado nuestro turno.

-Por supuesto... Y, bueno, ahora que tendrá un poco de tiempo libre... Me preguntaba si usted quisiera comer junto a mí...

El rostro de Elma volvió a tomar un tono rojizo. Ahí estaba de nuevo ella, teniendo una invitación de aquel chico que le ayudó al principio del día, solo que ésta vez no tenía ninguna excusa con la cuál librarse de ello. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Debía aceptar? ¿En verdad Takiya quería estar con ella...?

-¿A-almorzar juntos...?

-Por supuesto. Ya que la salida de anoche no pudo hacerse, me gustaría invitarla en este momento.

-P-pero, ¿Qué hay de mi maestra Kobayashi? -preguntó nerviosa Elma, recordando que Kobayashi era parte de la invitación anterior.

Casi de inmediato, ambos notaron a su amiga con un rostro frustrado, escribiendo lo que debía ser el reporte de ese día. Tras ella, su jefe la presionaba por completo.

"Parece que ella estará ocupada hasta que esto termine" pensaron ambos, compadeciéndose de la chica pelirroja.

-Entonces, ¿qué dice, señorita Elma? - retomó Takiya, mirando dulcemente a su compañera. Elma se sintió helada al instante.

-T-Takiya... Yo...

-¿Si, señorita Elma...?

-Yo... Yo...

-¡No, no, no y no! ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirles, señorita Kido, que el diseño no debe ser completamente oscuro?! -reclamó con ira el señor Magotsuchi, regañando al equipo de diseño visual, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Elma no pudo evitar soltar un resoplo por tal acción.

-Vaya. Parece que esto se pondrá feo. Creo que será mejor irnos de una vez, señorita Elma. Así podremos quitarnos el estrés del momento -dijo Takiya, notando la reacción de la dragona. Sin previo aviso, tomó la mano de una colorada Elma sin palabras; llevándola consigo fuera de la oficina lo más rápido posible.

 ** _Unos momentos después..._**

Takiya y Elma se encontraban ya fuera del edificio, caminando en silencio sin un rumbo aparente. La chica peli morada aún se encontraba un poco nerviosa. Si bien, no soportaba estar ni un segundo más en aquella oficina, la forma en que salió la dejó paralizada por completo. Ahora no sabía qué decir ante él.

-Y bien. ¿Qué desea comer, señorita Elma? -Preguntó Takiya, rompiendo un poco la tensión.

-¿Eh? -Alcanzó a decir ella, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Le apetece algo en especial para comer, señorita Elma?

-No... Bueno, realmente n-no tengo mucha hambre, T-Takiya...

Irónicamente, el pequeño vientre de la sensual dragona comenzó a gruñir, indicando lo contrario a sus palabras. Elma se sonrojó de inmediato, completamente apenada.

-Creo que su estómago piensa lo contrario -comentó Takiya con una ligera risa. Elma solo bajó la mirada aún avergonzada.

-Yo... No es que tenga hambre, Takiya, sino que me gusta mucho la comida humana, por lo que compró muchas cosas deliciosas cada que puedo -Explicó ella agitando cómicamente sus brazos. Parecía que se excusaba en sus palabras o que hacía un berrinche.

-Jeje. Descuide, señorita Elma. La comprendo por completo. A mí también me agrada la comida deliciosa.

-¿E-enserio?

-Por supuesto -afirmó él, notando como Elma comenzaba a mirarlo sin pena alguna -Por ello mismo vamos a comer un platillo que me agrada mucho. Es bastante rico.

Elma de emocionó al instante, siendo ella ahora quien tomara de la mano a su compañero, dispuesta a llegar lo antes posible a aquel lugar donde probaría aquel plato del que Takiya hablaba.

Una vez ahí, Elma disfrutó cada bocado de tan bello arte culinario. No recordaba bien el nombre que Takiya le dio al platillo, pero era algo respecto a una tal "Italia". Fuera como fuese, no dejaba de deleitar su paladar.

-¡Woah!, Takiya, esto es asombroso. ¡Es de lo mejor que he probado! -Afirmó ella, soltando un largo suspiro tras acabar su plato.

-Y eso que no ha probado la especialidad de la casa. Es algo fenomenal -comentó Takiya, haciendo ademanes para explicar mejor.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¿Puedo probarlo ahora?

-¡Claro! Hoy puede comer lo que usted guste. Todo corre por mi cuenta.

-Hey, eso no es justo. No puedo permitir que pagues por lo que yo coma, Takiya.

-No se preocupe, señorita Elma. Tómelo como si fuera la invitación de anoche -Afirmó él sonriendo. Elma lo miró muy sorprendida tras ello.

"¡E-entonces era verdad! Realmente Takiya si quería salir conmigo desde el inicio" pensó ella, recordando sin querer las palabras de sus compañeros durante la mañana.

La segunda ronda de platos llegó y ambos comenzaron a comer, platicando un más tranquilos durante el proceso. Elma había dejado de lado sus nervios. Sin notarlo comenzó a agradarle el platicar con él.

La tarde pasó sin contratiempos y la noche cayó en la ciudad, indicando a que ambos debían despedirse.

-En verdad ha sido un placer haber estado con usted, señorita Elma -agradeció Takiya, mientras ambos caminaban hacia sus transportes.

-Al contrario, Takiya. Es un gusto haber probado esa comida deliciosa junto a ti -afirmó ella, saboreando aún los platillos de esa tarde.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer. Me agrada salir con alguien en días como estos. Aunque desde hace tiempo deseaba salir con usted.

Los nervios de Elma volvieron de inmediato. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿E-eso es cierto, Takiya...? -pregunto ella, bajando la mirada.

-Si, lo es. Quería conocerla mejor y convivir más con usted, señorita Elma.

Las mejillas de Elma se ruborizaron a más no poder tras ese comentario. ¿Cómo era posible que con solo palabras bonitas él la pusiera a temblar?

Ambos caminaron un poco más en silencio. Takiya parecía disfrutar ese ameno momento lleno de paz. Sin embargo, la mente de Elma no dejaba de hacerse las mismas preguntas...

"Él me invitó a comer comida deliciosa sin motivo aparente... Me apoya sin que yo se lo pida y sonríe cuando estoy a su lado... ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Qué lo motiva a hacerlo...? ¿Será acaso qué...? ¿Que yo...? ¿Yo le gus...?"

Ella levantó la vista y, sin quererlo, encontró el mirar de Takiya sobre ella. Allí estaban. Ambos solos, cobijados por la noche y todo ello tras haber salido a comer horas atrás. ¿Qué debía hacer?

El corazón de Elma se aceleró de golpe. No podía dejar de mirar esas pupilas que resaltaban a la luz de las lámparas en la ciudad. Se detuvieron en seco, aún sin decir nada. Imantada, Elma se acercó tímidamente a Takiya.

"¿Será que a él yo... que yo le...?"

De golpe, los pensamientos de la chica se vieron interrumpidos.

-Bueno, señorita Elma. Parece que aquí nos separamos -indicó Takiya, sonriendo hacia Elma, quien apenas asimilaba en dónde se hallaban.

-¿Tan rápido llegamos a la estación de autobuses?

-Así parece. Me habría gustado que el trayecto fuese más largo.

Elma desvió la mirada. Parecía que el hecho de irse le ponía triste.

"¡¿T-triste?!" pensó un poco alarmada.

-Bueno. Le agradezco por haber aceptado mi invitación, señorita Elma. Ha sido una grandiosa tarde a su lado -Takiya ofreció su mano a Elma, en señal de agradecimiento. Ella sonrió.

-No. Gracias a ti, Takiya. ¡Este ha sido un día grandioso! -afirmó ella, con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro, a la par que correspondía el agradecimiento de Takiya con la mano derecha

Ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio mientras ingresaban al área de espera. Una vez que el primer autobús estaba arribando, volvieron a despedirse.

-Bien. Ese es mi autobús. Creo que nos veremos mañana, señorita Elma.

-S-si. Así parece. Nos vemos mañana, maestro Takiya -Despidió Elma con los ojos cerrados. Ahora podía considerarlo como maestro o, como decían ahí, como su "sempai"

Para su sorpresa, Elma sintió un par de cálidos brazos rodeando su cuerpo en un tierno abrazo. Su pulso se agitó y una sensación rara en su vientre la reconfortó.

-La veré mañana, señorita Elma...

Y sin más, Takiya soltó su abrazo sobre ella para correr tras su autobús, el cual se hallaba a punto de partir. Por su parte, Elma no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente. Algo nuevo en su ser estaba naciendo y no podía explicarlo. Muchas dudas estaban a punto de asaltarla y pocas respuestas llegarían en su auxilio. Pero algo en ella estaba más que claro: No dejaría de sentirse tan feliz por, al menos, el resto de la semana...


	6. Recuerdos de días perdidos (Parte 01)

Es una mañana hermosa en la ciudad. Los pequeños están en la escuela, los pajarillos vuelan y el Sol ha dejado atrás los gélidos vientos decembrinos. Cualquuera diría que era el día perfecto, cualquiera menos los trabajadores que hacían compañía a cierta chica pelirroja que moría de estrés en su trabajo

-Okumura, debes tener más cuidado con el matiz de los contornos. Nos han pedido que el menú tenga colores más suaves a la vista... -Comentaba Kobayashi al mejor de los integrantes del equipo de diseño, tratando de sonar lo menos autoritaria o molesta posible.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que el proyecto más jugoso de la empresa había iniciado y, pese a tener un mejor control y distribución de trabajadores y horarios, la carga laboral era demasiado pesada. Todos los equipos élite tenían algún problema que retrasaba el progreso del producto y, por ende, afectaba también el trabajo de Kobayashi, quién debía supervisarlo todo.

-Moriyama, esa función nunca abrirá el enlace a la base de datos del cliente. Deben revisar aún más el código principal del programa -Volvía a comentar Kobayashi, sonando cada vez más molesta con todo ello.

Tras unos momentos más de caos, nuestra pelirroja tomó un respiro en un asiento alejado de la oficina, suspirando fuertemente.

-¡Ah...! ¡Pero qué cansado es esto! -exclamó ella, estirando hacia arriba sus brazos -No sé cómo pude ser considerada para esto. Es demasiada responsabilidad para una sola persona.

Ella miró hacia sus compañeros de trabajo. Por donde lo viera, todo parecía una bomba a punto de estallar.

-Me pregunto cuánto más durará esta locura. Sería imposible que alguno de ellos estuviera, al menos, tranquilo por más de 3 minutos entre tanto estrés.

Kobayashi concentró su mirar nuevamente en la multitud de la oficina, escuchando todo el ruido que generaba. Sin embargo, poco a poco aquella sinfonía caótica le era apagada por la armoniosa voz de una chica entre ellos.

-Lara-la La Lara La Lara-la...

-¿Eh? ¿Una canción? -se preguntó Kobayashi, poniendo más atención a saber de dónde provenía ese sonido.

-Lara-la La Lara La Lara-la... -Se volvió a escuchar más claramente.

-Esa voz... Esa voz es de...

Kobayashi se levantó de golpe y, como si el tiempo se detuviera, pasó entre todos los trabajadores de esa oficina, buscando a la dueña de tan relajante voz.

-N-no puedo creer que esa voz sea la de...

Paró en seco junto a una PC del equipo de Base de datos. Frente a ella yacía sentada una chica en especial, quien cantaba alegremente aquella melodía, aparentemente, repeliendo todo el estrés que los demás generaban.

-E-Elma... ¿Tú eres quién canta...?

La melodía fue interrumpida y la hermosa cantante miró alegre a su amiga.

-Oh, maestra Kobayashi, me da gusto verte -Saludó Elma con una tierna expresión en su rostro.

-Elma... Te ves muy contenta -Atinó a decir Kobayashi, aún en shock por la rara reacción de la dragona.

-¿Enserio? Bueno, creo que debe ser por lo tranquilo de este día. Me siento relajada.

Justo en ese momento, aquel tranquilo silencio que Kobayashi experimentó fue cortado por el abrumador ruido de los tecleos, clicks y gritos de la oficina.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Elma, si el sitio está estresante? -Cuestionó la humana, tapándose un oído por culpa del sonido.

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio hay escándalo? Creí que todos estaban en orden y tranquilos.

-En definitiva no eres un dragón normal, Elma -soltó Kobayashi, incapaz de comprenderla.

-Oh, por cierto, Maestra Kobayashi... -Elma se tocó las pumtas de sus dedos índices entre si, desviando un poco la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede, Elma?

-¿Has visto a mi maestro Takiya en la oficina?

-¿Takiya? Si, creo que estaba en el equipo de programaci... -Un fugaz pensamiento arremetió la mente de Kobayashi -Espera... ¿Maestro?

La chica pelirroja miraba sorprendida a Elma. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Desde cuando Elma veía a Takiya como su "sempai"..,? ¿De qué se había perdido?

-S-si... -dijo Elma casi en un suspiro - Si ves a mi maestro Takiya, por favor dile que lo estaré esperando...

Kobayashi analizó más a su compañera. El jugueteo con sus manos, su mirada desviada y aquel ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas. No cabía duda, Elma no actuaba para nada como ella recordaba.

-Esto... C-claro, Elma. En cuanto lo vea, se lo diré... -respondió la humana, mirando con duda el rostro de su compañera.

-¡Gracias, maestra Kobayashi! -exclamó la dragona, mostrando una amplia sonrisa, contrastando con sus reacciones anteriores.

Kobayashi caminó de vuelta por dónde llegó en silencio. Podía escuchar a muchos llamarla por ayuda entre tanto alboroto, pero solo una pregunta le intrigaba en la mente.

"¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos durante este tiempo?", se preguntó a si misma antes de volver a la realidad y ser envuelta por el estrés del día.

Por otro lado, Elma tecleaba en su PC de manera rápida y tranquila. Parecía no tener preocupación alguna por terminar lo antes posible, pero avanzaba enormemente en comparación del resto de su equipo.

-Quiero saber cómo te llamas... Quiero encontrar la felicidad solo en ti... -Volvió a entonar ella con su armoniosa voz, relajándose con una enigmática sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras sus dedos llenaban de información todos los archivos necesarios, su mente volaba feliz entre los recuerdos de los últimos días...


	7. Recuerdos de días perdidos (Parte 02)

_¿Nuevo capítulo de "Mi Bella Elma"? ¿Qué no ya estaba cancelada?_  
 _Pues no, mis niños. Hemos vuelto tras mucho hiatus y desastres personales. Y si, lo sé, parece que ya no iba a revivir por ser Admin del Club de Fans, pero esta vez no los aburriré con mi trágica historia sobre mi ausencia. Pasemos directo a este capítulo tan esperado._

* * *

 _ ***Algunos días antes...***_

 _Las calles de la ciudad eran bañadas por los cálidos rayos del Sol. El viento de invierno soplaba cada vez más en aquel mágico mes de Enero. Los pequeños salían a toda prisa para el colegio, los lectores amanecían con noticias sorprendentes y todos iniciaban sus tareas cotidianas. Sin embargo, una chica de cabello morado era, sin duda, quién más sobresalía en este amanecer_.

-Aún no lo creo. Takiya me abrazó muy tiernamente anoche... y fue algo que no logro describir - _Se decía a si misma Elma, caminando tranquilamente rumbo a su trabajo_ -¿Estoy segura de lo que en verdad está pasando...?

 _El tema no la dejaba en paz, y no era para menos. La noche anterior ella tenía dudas de si realmente su compañero de trabajo, Makoto Takiya, la veía como solo una amiga o si había alguna otra intención más allá de ello. Pero, con tan solo una salida y un abrazo, aquellas dudas parecían haberse esfumado de su mente y una curiosa sensación en su pecho le hacía sentirse con la verdad entre sus labios... Al menos tres segundos después de que Takiya se despidió de ella_.

-Esos instantes junto a él fueron diferentes. Me invitó a comer y platicó de manera tan natural y cómoda conmigo... Además, ese abrazo...

 _Las mejillas de Elma comenzaron a teñirse de rojo, provocándole un ligero silencio. No lo podía explicar, pero recordar los brazos de su amigo junto a ella la hacía sentir cálida y protegida. Era algo raro._

-Ese abrazo suyo fue especial... Takiya lo hizo solo para despedirse, pero se sintió tan... ¿lindo?

 _Nuestra dragona sacudió la cabeza un poco, tratando de despejar su mente, tan solo para proseguir_

-Bueno, de cualquier forma para alguna otra chica podía parecer que Takiya estarìa enamorado, pero para una protectora de la paz como yo nada de esto debe ser confuso...

 _Siguió caminando por las calles, quedando a pocas cuadras de su oficina. Orgullosa de sí, continuó su monólogo personal_

-Si, seguramente él hizo todo esto solamente por que hemos sido un poco más cercanos estos últimos días y quería agradecerlo de alguna manera. ¿Cómo no me dí cuenta de ello antes? Era algo tan fácil de comprender, jajaja...

 _Si, era algo muy sencillo de comprender, ¿no?_

-¡Así es! En realidad todo era un gran mal entendido - _Se contestó a si misma, confiada en sus respuestas_ -En realidad, lo compliqué de más esta ocasión. La verdad es que yo no le gusto a Takiya y ya.

 _Sus pasos se hicieron lentos poco a poco, así como se desvanecía su sonrisa sin que ella se percatara. Se repetía un par de veces aquella conclusión: "Yo no le gusto a Takiya..." "Yo no le gusto a Takiya..."_

-Yo no le gusto a Takiya... - _Se detuvo de golpe, desviando la mirada. Pese a que ella misma trató de encontrar una explicación a todo eso, algo no andaba bien_ -Si a él no le gusto, ni él a mi, ¿entonces por que me siento peor...? A-acaso será que a mi... quizás él me... ¡w-woah...!

 _Los ojos de Elma reflejaban su sorpresa. Sus mejillas tomaron una tonalidad bastante carmesí, siendo cubiertas por sus manos. Su vergüenza se hizo evidente. Era una suerte que casi nadie conocido estuviera cerca de ella en ese momento_.

-No, no, no, no... Algo así es imposible. Él... él no me gusta... ¡No me gusta!

 _Y sin más, aún con el rostro al rojo vivo, nuestra chica corrió hacia el trabajo, tratando de dejar atrás aquellos pensamientos. Parece que después de tanto tiempo, la verdad finalmente llegó hasta ella_.

* * *

 _ ** **Momentos más tarde, ese mismo día****_ _._

 _El estrés se hacía cada vez más fuerte en la oficina. Muchos de los trabajadores del proyecto estaba ya en sus puestos y con una idea clara de su objetivo, pero ello solo generó un mayor desorden en el sitio. Los problemas comenzaban a hacerse más evidentes. En fin, era un caos entero._ _Sin embargo, una chica en especial parecía no pasar molestia alguna por todo ello._

-Muy bien. Solo unos cuantos más para la compilación y por fin quedará listo - _exclamó feliz Elma, tecleando sin descanso en la computadora_ -Si mantengo este ritmo, podré salir temprano este día y mi carga de trabajo será menor lo que queda de semana. ¡Qué emoción!

 _Con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, Elma dió los últimos detalles a su tarea. Una vez terminada su labor, separó su silla del escritorio y, con un aliviante suspiro, exclamó._

-¡Woah! ¡Por fin terminé! Ahora tengo el resto del día libre. Maestro Takiya, usted quisiera...

 _Sus palabras cesaron de golpe al notar una ausencia junto a ella._

-Es cierto. Hoy mi maestro Takiya esta cubriendo un área diferente...

 _Sin que ella lo notara, su ánimo cambió ligeramente. Era raro no tener a su compañeros cerca a ella. Sobretodo después de lo ocurrido el día anterior._

 _-_ No es justo - _Prosiguió_ -Hoy me había esforzado mucho en mis tareas. Di tanto de mí en el teclado y justo ahora...

 _Elma resopló desviando la mirada. Había algo en este tema que le molestaba, pese a que no lo admitiera._

-Que injusto... Habría sido lindo que él lo notara...

 _Un pequeño vacío comenzó a surgir en el vientre de nuestra dragona. Pasaron tan solo unos segundos de molestia interna para que ella misma notara sus palabras._

-Espera... ¿Acaso yo...? ¿Yo dije que sería...? ¡¿L-lindo...?!

 _Sorprendida, Elma subió sus hasta la cabeza. Sus mejillas se tornaron carmesíes en su totalidad. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué dijo algo tan raro e imposible sobre Takiya? ¿Será acaso que a ella...?_

 _-_ ¡No...! No, no y no. Quita esas ideas de tu mente, Elma -S _e dijo a sí misma, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza de un lado a otro_ -Debes entender que algo así no podría ser más que una simple historia que algún tonto escribiría. Tú y él no son más que buenos compañeros de trabajo...

 _Mientras ella reprendía sus pensamientos en voz alta, una figura conocida se acercaba lentamente sin que ella lo pudiera percatar_.

-Y así es como debe ser, Elma. No puedes permitir que algo tan raro pueda pasar. Tú maestro Takiya solo es un buen amigo agradecido por tu compañía...

 _Elma proseguía su monólogo personal a viva voz, aún sin percatarse del sitio donde se hallaba ni la mano de aquella figura esbelta y con corbata escasos centímetros de su propio hombro._

-Ahora debes salir y dejar en claro al mundo que a ti no te gusta...

-Ehm, disculpe. Señorita Elma...

-¡¿Maestro Takiya...?! ¡Woah...!

 _Un fuerte impacto pudo escucharse a lo largo de la habitación. Elma se encontraba tan sumida en sus palabras que el ligero toque de su compañero le provocó un gran susto. Ahora la pena no podía ser mayor. El chico de quien tanto se hablaba a sí misma apareció justo tras de ella y ahora, para colmo, estaba recostada en el piso._

-Oh no. Señorita Elma. ¿Se encuentra usted bien? - _Preguntó Makoto bastante preocupado._

-Ouch. Dolió bastante... Pero, m-maestro Takiya, ¿Cómo es que usted...? _-Preguntó bastante confundida nuestra dragona._

-Lo siento tanto. Permítame ayudarle - _Al instante, Makoto ofreció un mano con la palma extendida hacia ella, hecho que la sonrojó bastante._

 _Con su ayuda, Elma pudo ponerse de pie. No quería admitirlo, pero ésta situación le avergonzaba por completo. Saber que hace unos instantes ella lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse a su compañero, pero antes de ello se molestó por no estar junto a él. y ahora que él estaba frente a ella, deseaba nunca haberlo visto. Estaba tan confundida y avergonzada a la vez. Se notaba que este era el peor momento de su vida._

-M-muchas gracias, maestro... Creo que ahora me encuentro mejor - _Aclaró Elma, evitando el contacto visual con Takiya_

-Ya veo. Me alegra saberlo, señorita Elma. Creo que debí ser más considerado y llamarle antes para no interrumpirla. Se veía concentrada en algo importante.

-¿Qué? Oh, no no, maestro. No era nada importante. No es como si me trata de convencer de algo incómodo ni nada, jajaja... - _Contestó rápidamente nuestra chica de mechones morados, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo._

-Comprendo. Aún así pienso que debió ser algo tan pesado como para dedicarle toda su atención. Imagino que fue algo estresante.

 _Nuestra dragona desvió la mirada mientras la frase "Si tan solo tuvieras una idea, Maestro" pasaba fugazmente por sus pensamientos._

-De cualquier modo - _retomó el chico_ -quería preguntarle algo, señorita Elma. ¿Estará usted ocupada esta tarde?

-¿Esta misma tarde...?

-Así es. Esta tarde. Verá, señorita Elma, por hoy terminé todas las labores que me solicitaron y quedé con tiempo. Por ello me gustaría saber si aceptaría ir a almorzar juntos, como ayer.

-¿J-juntos...? ¿Usted y y-yo...? - _titubeó nuestra dragona, con un notorio sonrojo recorriendo sus mejillas._

 _No podía creerlo. Nuevamente una invitación era propuesta por aquel compañero que tanto rondaba su mente. Diversas preguntas la invadieron al instante: ¿Qué estaba pasando en realidad? ¿Por qué de nuevo se trataba de una salida con su maestro? Y, la más importante, ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa por algo así?_

 _-_ Entonces, Señorita Elma... ¿Cuál sería su respuesta? - _Preguntó el chico, sacándola de sus pensamientos._

 _Ella finalmente le dirigió la mirada. Estaba decidida esta vez. No podía permitirse que algo tan extraño e incorrecto llenara de dudas su cabeza. Había que rechazar cualquier contacto con su maestro Takiya, aún si ello dolía en el proceso._

 _-_ Maestro... Y-yo...

 _Las palabras se anudaban en su garganta. Ella intentaba realmente rechazarlo, pero algo se lo evitaba._

 _-_ En verdad lo siento... Pero yo...

 _Su corazón latía con mayor velocidad. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle que no? ¿Acaso ella en verdad quería ir con él?_

 _Elma dió un último suspiro y, armándose de todo su valor, trató de soltar un gran "No puedo" de su pecho. Sin embargo, esa idea no fue posible. En cambio un largo y sonoro rugir provino de las entrañas de nuestra protagonista. Un vez más, su cuerpo la traicionaba en cuanto a comer se trataba._

 _-_ Oh, vaya. Parece que eso puede responder a mi pregunta - _comentó un divertido Takiya, sonriendo dulcemente a Elma, quien abrazaba apenada su vientre._

 _-_ Lo siento, Maestro. No debía escuchar algo tan vergonzoso para mí.

-Descuide, señorita Elma. Ayer le sucedió algo similar, Pero ello solo me hace ver que es la hora de almorzar. Así que, si no tiene alguna otra tarea, podríamos incluso salir ahora mismo.

 _-¿Ahora mismo? -Preguntó Elma, mirando su PC completa y sin algún trabajo pendiente que la salvara de esto -_ Bueno... En realidad terminé mucho antes mis labores del día... Así que...

-¡Excelente! No se diga más, señorita Elma. Vamos, salgamos por hoy del trabajo para disfrutar de un rico almuerzo.

 _Y así, ambos compañeros emprendían su camino hacia la salida. Quizás había sido repentino, pero acompañar nuevamente con su maestro emocionaba, en cierto modo, a nuestra protagonista. ¿Qué era esa sensación cálida que surgía en su interior? Pronto podría averiguarlo._

 _Una vez fuera del edificio, Elma y Takiya caminaban juntos por la acera. Parecía bastante curioso para nuestra dragona salir nuevamente con su maestro. Recordar que tan solo el día anterior había pasado algo similar con un final agradable para ella era algo desconcertante. Sin embargo, este no era el momento para dudar, sino de decidir qué comerán._

-Ehm, M-Maestro... - _soltó nuestra chica, tomando la iniciativa_

 _-_ Dígame, Señorita Elma

-Esto... Me preguntaba si...

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tiene antojo de alguna comida en especial? Si es así, no habría problema en ir donde usted guste. - _comentó Takiya, regalándole una sonrisa_

-Oh, no. No sé preocupe por ello, Maestro. En realidad no tengo mucha hambre...

 _Para su grata ironía, el vientre de Elma volvió a rugir, contradiciendo sus palabras._

 _-_ Tal vez su cuerpo tenga una idea diferente, señorita Elma. Pero descuide. Hoy podemos ir a un restaurante de comidas extranjeras diferente al de ayer.

 _-¿Comida extranjera? Y... ¿Es rica? -El instinto alimenticio de Elma se había activado. Aún sentía nervios por estar a solas con Takiya, pero si la comida era tan deliciosa como el día anterior, entonces valdría la pena dar un pequeño sacrificio como este._

 _-_ Es de lo mejor, créame. Ahí varían los platillos cada día y hasta llevan una banda que toca música de distintos países, según corresponda a su propia temática.

 _La emoción de Elma era evidente. No solo podría disfrutar de diversas delicias de otras tierras, sino también escucharía música nueva, como en los festivales humanos donde solían rendirle culto. Era una experiencia que no se podía perder._

 _-_ ¡Woah! Suena grandioso, Maestro Takiya. ¡Muero de ganas por ir de inmediato!

-¿En verdad? Entonces, vamos por aquí, señorita Elma. Por esta dirección podremos llegar.

* * *

 _ ** **Minutos más tarde****_

 _Ambos habían llegado con éxito a aquel restaurante. Rápidamente solicitaron una mesa y sus asientos ya los aguardaban. Sin perder el tiempo, Elma leyó por completo el menú, pidiendo, con consejo de Takiya, los platillos que podrían ser los más deliciosos._

 _Elma debía admitirlo. La estética del lugar era fascinante. Llena de muchos adornos y figuras que nunca antes había visto. Lo más curioso era notar los colores verde y rojo en la Mariia del lugar._

 _-_ Y _bien, ¿Cómo le ha parecido el lugar, señorita Elma? -Preguntó Takiya._

 _-_ Bastante agradable. Me gusta mucho cómo se ve. Es lindo.

-Me alegra saberlo. Tal parece que la temática de hoy va concentrada en el país de México.

 _-¿"México"? -Preguntó confundida Elma. Le resultaba algo familiar ese nombre -_ Creo que Lucoa había mencionado algo al respecto.

-Esto natural que lo supiera. Por lo que Kobayashi me ha contado, Lucoa fue, en su momento, una de las mayores deidades en la antigüedad para los habitantes de ese país en aquel entonces. Dicen que actualmente es un gran sitio para visitar.

 _Los ojos de Elma relucían asombrados. Takiya parecía saber bastante sobre la tierra donde su amiga solía gobernar. Su emoción no se hizo esperar. Ella quería saber más sobre aquel lugar que había captado ahora su atención._

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo es que sabe todo eso, Maestro?

 _-Bueno, a decir verdad me agradaba mucho investigar en mis tiempos libres sobre culturas de otros países. Claro, eso antes de dedicarme a los videojuegos -confesó Takiya con un poco de vergüenza._

 _-_ No lo creo. ¿Que más sabe usted al respecto?

-Pues verá. En México...

 _Y con ello la grata conversación nacía. Makoto explicaba animado las maravillas de México y los lugares turísticos que recordaba, mientras una atenta Elma lo escuchaba todo con una grata sonrisa. No podía saber si era solo por el país, o por quién lo estaba, pero ella se sentía cómoda y relajada con esta plática._

 _Al poco tiempo la comida llegó, hecho que el paladar de Elma agradeció por completo. La combinación de sabores entre cada platillo, acompañada de esas cosas raras que envolvían carne en maíz y la suave música que había comenzado a inundar sus sentidos, hacían saltar de alegría las papilas y el corazón de nuestra chica pelinegra... Aunque gran parte de esos ánimos, pese a que no lo reconociera, eran provocados por su acompañante._

 _-_ ¡Woah! ¡Eso estuvo delicioso! - _Exclamó Elma, vaciando el último plato sobre la mesa._

 _-_ Tiene toda la razón, señorita Elma. Le dije que sería toda una experiencia fenomenal.

-Sí. Le agradezco mucho oo algo tan delicioso y divertido, Maestro. En verdad he pasado un momento divertido.

 _La música comenzaba nuevamente. Una ligera y sus e melodía recorría cada centímetro del lugar. Elma pudo notarlo. Un pequeño choque eléctrico recorrió su cuerpo al hacer contacto con las notas armoniosas de la nueva canción._

 _Por su parte, Takiya sonrió. Pudo ver el cambio de expresión de su acompañante. Sin dudarlo, este se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndole la palabra._

 _-_ Creo que aún falta algo para hacer mejor si experiencia, señorita Elma.

 _Nuestra pelinegra miró la mano que su maestro le extendía. Un brillo en sus ojos se hacía evidente mientras los tonos carmesíes de sus mejillas bailaban a la par del dulce Jazz de la canción. ¿Esto estaba pasando de verdad?_

 _-_ Señorita Elma... ¿Me concedería esta pieza...?

-Takiya...

 _En ese preciso instante, todo alrededor de ella pasó a segundo plano. Solo existían ellos dos y aquella mágica tonada. El tiempo pareció detenerse en un instante y solo podía volver con cada paso que ambos daban hacia el centro de la pista._

 _La conexión de sus miradas era clara. Elma no podría describirlo exactamente, pero se sentía en un trance inigualable. Diversos destellos parecían reflejarse hacia sus rostros. Sus brazos se unían en perfecta sincronía y, lo mejor, sus corazones palpitaban juntos al ritmo de esa linda melodía:_

 _"Quiero saber cómo te llamas_  
 _Quiero encontrar la felicidad solo en ti_  
 _Y recorrer tus labios rojos_  
 _Y quedarme al final aquí sin tener que huir..."_

 _La vida de Takiya acompañó la melodía, cautivando el palpitar de nuestra Elma:_

 _"Beautiful Girl_  
 _Beautiful Woman_  
 _Beautiful Girl_  
 _Cada amanecer siempre pienso en ti"_

 _Elma estaba más que convencida. Aquello quizás era una_ señal. _Se sentía tan bien estar ahí, junto a Takiya. Con su tierna mirada, sus delgados pero firmes brazos y esa sonrisa llena de tanta confianza.  
_

 _"Beautiful Girl_  
 _Beautiful Woman_  
 _Lara la Lara la La-la_  
 _SHE'S a Beautiful Girl..."_

 _Si. Ahora estaba convencida. Había algo raro dentro de ella. No sabía exactamente qué era, pero al menos Elma sabía bien que, junto a Takiya, esa sensación podría irse intensificando._


End file.
